


Pliability

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Women's Underwear, trying out new things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: Jack's never worn women's underwear before, and now Gabriel wants to see him in it.





	1. Chapter 1

While Jack played a good game with his words he was a conservative at heart, and it took a lot of patience from Gabriel in order to chip away at those walls and warm him into giving it a try. He insisted it didn’t have to be anything fancy, nor suggest that Jack wear it all day under his uniform, only that he wear it in front of him.

“You had a girlfriend, right?” Gabriel said, pushing his fingers deep into the man’s tense back one night.  “Didn’t she look hot laying in your bed, only in her _chones_?”

Although only partial to the feminine sex, Jack had to concede that she did.

“Remember how it made you feel.” Gabriel warm voice murmured into Jack’s ear. He continued to melt away rigid shoulder blades with his work, but the shudder of his exhale, and the flashing memory of a small body awaiting fulfillment blanketed Jack with doubt that he could accomplish such a feat.

“I don’t know,” Jack said, which was code for a lack of confidence in an area he did not have expertise in. How could he mimic such a delicacy, supply Gabriel with that feeling of power, and do it without making himself feel so ashamed and exposed?

Gabriel’s nursing fingers read his stiffening anxiety. “Afraid of something?”

“Maybe,” Jack confessed. Of what exactly it was, he couldn’t place on his own. The fear of submission, humiliation, of being seen as too feminine, too _weak_ ; it all racked up inside him like a nasty, ugly storm. It took firm knuckles pressing into his lower spine to calm him down, and Gabriel’s facial hair scratching the side of his neck to pull him out of such backwards thinking.

“No one will see you,” Gabriel reminded him. “No one will know.”

“I know,” Jack said, feeling some weight removed from him, but still a little unsure of how to go about satisfying such a demand.

Once again, Jack placed his trust in his senior officer, and shortly afterwards Gabriel guided him to the surprisingly abundant websites that catered in offering various forms of lingerie in his size. Jack scoured the websites, clearing his history every few pages and bearing Gabriel’s stares as he sorted through various women’s underwear. Jack knew it was silly, and he tried picking something extravagant, sultry and revealing just to prove to himself how ridiculous it was–they were just undergarments, dammit–but found the task more difficult than what he was willing to admit.

After several minutes staring at a dark red, decorative bikini (and Jack was more invested in imagining Gabriel in said pair than he was himself), Gabriel reminded him that he didn’t need to pick out the sexiest pair he could find, but to find something he would feel comfortable wearing.

“Pick something that calls to you,” Gabriel said. It was just as important to him that Jack be into whatever he selected. “Don’t make this only about me. After all, they’ll be yours to do with when I’m not around.”

It took an additional several minutes of Jack going in circles, sorting out the different looks before stalling on one website and on a page with a model adorned in flowery boybriefs. He stared at her, the itty bitty blue and yellow flowers that covered her, and waited for Gabriel’s reaction. When he got none, he looked over his shoulder and asked, “well?”

Gabriel answered back with a simple stare and a question.“Do you like ‘em?”he asked. Not “Holy shit, Morrison, cutsey boybriefs? You would, wouldn't you,” and it drove Jack mad to answer him with a short, firm nod. “Well, you have my credit number,” Gabriel said, and then left Jack to contemplate the final decision.

Undies with flowers? How incredibly juvenile. Had his maturity plateaued at seventeen? Jack wanted to start a new search, but decided to place them in the shopping cart for now, until something better came up. It was a start, he told himself, and then continued further into the site.

Whether it was the knowledge of having something in his cart, or a better understanding of his preference, finding a second pair was exceptionally easier; lacy light-olive panties, decorated with a floral pattern. And they covered the cheeks! Not that his exposed rear end played a crucial role in buying the pair–or at least that was what Jack affirmed himself–but the intricate, _protective_ swirl of the lace outlined the pair, the abundance of soft looking light olive cotton, made Jack feel more secure. Jack smiled endearingly before adding it to the cart.

Jack swiftly moved on to the third pair, which he was determined would be a bit more flaunting, but struggled to find a bikini make that wasn’t a repeat of his prior choices. What was it about flowers that he found so appealing? It was a step above the polka dots or the striped undies that were few and far between, certainly more mature-looking, but something about those precious little flowers from the first pair screamed naivety. _Pick something that calls to you_ , Jack repeated to himself, and fell for the same blood red bikini he envisioned Gabriel in. After some deliberation, he added it and a frost colored one to the cart before finally going clicking checkout.

Right when he received the email confirming the purchase did his confidence dwindle and he wondered if what he got was good enough. Should he have asked Gabriel beforehand if the purchase he made was utilitarian enough? Commander Reyes didn’t look like the man who flaunted after boybriefs. No, if anything, the man probably enjoyed pulling the strings from thongs. _He left you alone to choose for a reason_ , Jack reminded himself, and cast the terrible thought aside.

He mulled over his decision for four days. Four wonderfully long days, after which he found the package awaiting him in his mailbox, looking plain and discreet. He snatched it up and stowed it under his arm, making a break back to his resting quarters while trying to not catch anyone’s attention.

He placed the box under his bed, out of sight, and left his room as hastily as he had entered it. From that point onward, the rest of the day dragged on, but work did its part and helped distract Jack from the obsessing. Being ordered around and forced to break a sweat, to nearly pull a muscle, did wonders from keeping his mind on the dirty little secret nestled under the bed.

A brief, shared glance with Gabriel during lunch gave it all away while simultaneously bringing Jack back to a state of worry.  

“Commander,” Jack stated, fixing his eyes down to a square tile on the floor in order to prevent himself from blushing. Like a child caught in the act, his heart raced and body pumped with adrenaline. His imagination ran wild and Jack had to fight a nervous smile.

“ _Morrison_ ,” he heard Gabriel reply. “Is that how you greet your superior?”

Like magic, Jack’s mind returned to their current position. He brought his eyes up, fixed himself straight and awarded his commander with a short, firm nod. “I apologize, sir. There’s a lot on my mind right now.”

Gabriel eyed him. Jack was sre there was a glimmer of something auspicious, but was in no way about to comment on it, not during daylight hours. Finally, the older man returned his nod with one of his own, putting Jack at ease. “It’s been a stressful,” Gabriel remarked. “But ty to keep personal matters from affecting your behavior. Someone of your stature shouldn’t be afraid to look another man in the eye.”

“Yes, sir. I understand,” Jack said, feeling his heart slow when Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder.

Gabriel leaned in close. “I’m sure you’re look good in them,” he whispered into Jack’s ear. “Have fun.”

He passed Jack by and disappeared out of the mess hall with his meal. Not since basic training had Jack felt so determined to prove to Gabriel just how capable he was.

Right after he was done with work, Jack returned to his room, now filled with newfound confidence. The first thing he did when he opened up the package was cover his face, smothering the abundant happiness that seemed to swell out from nowhere when he saw the neatly packaged underwear staring up at him. He picked out his cheeky, floral patterned undergarments and felt the lace under his thumbs, how light and soft they were. He closed his eyes and let the gentle fabric slip across his face. A little surge ran up his back as he foresaw himself wearing them, just on his own, without Gabriel. Could he? He could do that, right? Jack opened his eyes and looked down at his large self, then back at his tiny, lacy underwear that were so delicate and soft.

It seemed almost cruel to wear them. Jack had to think twice and forbade himself from tossing it back into the box, and instead tore his uniform off from him, kicking it on top of a pile of unsorted laundry. Clad only in his underwear, Jack gave one final glance at his reflection before casting off the briefs, and carefully putting a leg through the new pair, then another, and squinting when he pulled the cool material up his thighs. He gently tugged the elastic forward, making sure everything was covered. His incisor  played with his inner cheek right as he stared at his reflection.

There he was; tall and all muscle, sporting a pair of light-olive floral undergarments that struggled to hold it all in. Jack readjusted himself, figured moving a few things around might make up for the snug feeling he had around his thighs. Enough shifting, and when Jack lifted his eyes back to the mirror, smiled when he saw how nicely he managed the limited space. He glanced at his rear, impressed that it looked just as good from behind as it did in front. His stood on tippy-toes, his throat tickling when the light shined on his lower abdomen, and how the panties did an amazing job making the skin around it appear lighter, smoother and less pronounced, softer and–daresay– _sexy_? Jack pulled his lips in, fighting an excited grin. Lord, he called them panties. He was wearing panties, and they were so light, almost like tissue paper, but somehow held it together. And they looked so damn cute–

Jack moved a leg, feeling the elastic band barely accommodate him. Cold air seeped into the tight space, and he had to once again readjust. He never really considered his legs too thick, frontside too prominent. Of course, panties weren’t really made for someone like him to begin with.

Second thoughts reentered, forcing Jack to evaluate himself, down at the pronounced bulge that stood out and stole away most of the space. In his reflection he could easily make out the shape of his penis, and he wondered how terrible it would be if he ended up stretching out the delicate flowers with the wrong move or, _worse_ , the sudden erection.

 _You’re not sixteen anymore_ , he reminded himself, but it didn’t help quell his worries. Jack hands trailed down his stomach, rested on top of the soft pattern, and he could feel the heat of his body seeping through the thin fabric.

The underwear was incredibly, undeniably feminine, and under the light Jack could see it emphasize the whiteness of his skin, slight curvature of his body, bringing attention to his hips, but at the same time, Jack was also painfully aware of the muscles covering his abdomen, the soft hairs that surrounded his navel and trailed downward, darker strands held down by the pretty waistband, how it made his bulge noticeable, and how terribly small and out of place it made the panties appear in comparison.

 _But this is what Gabriel wants to see_ , he thought.  

A loud knock on the door tore Jack away from his intimate fervor.

He reached for the pile of laundry, pulled out old gym shorts and hurriedly put them on. Luckily for him he did well under pressure, and the second he slipped them on he calmed down and thought up something so say.

“I’ll be right there,” he said. He fished through the pile, looking for a top that wasn't too wrinkled.  

“It’s me, Jack,” he heard Gabriel’s muffled voice seeped through the door.

Horror engulfed Jack. “One moment,” he said, barely forming the words without breaking into an uncharacteristic panic. He stowed the rest of the underwear back under his bed. Why, he thought, why, but couldn't come up with an answer, only felt the increasing shame for not being able to place a word for what he was feeling.

He swung open the door before he was ready, and Jack could tell by the look on Gabriel’s face that he was beet red and wearing the least conspicuous smile in his assembly.

“Hey,” Jack said, trying to break the ice. He swept a hand through his hair and was startled by how much heat he was emitting.

Gabriel glanced down at the gym shorts. No, Jack thought, Gabriel was looking right through them.

“Now is a bad time,” Gabriel announced  just as he raised his head up at Jack, brow lifting up enough to let him know that he knew what was up, but not enough to make Jack feel like it was his fault for it. “I can come back...what, ten minutes from now? Plenty time to get dressed-”

“I’m quite alright,” Jack insisted, but it doesn’t deter the look from Gabriel. The intrinsically plain, indifferent expression that Jack easily decoded as understanding, but still desired to fight. “Really, I was only startled by the sudden knocking.”

Gabriel uttered a sarcastic chuckle. “You look like you got caught with a hand in the cookie jar, and then some.”

“Is it that bad?” Jack inquired, bringing a hand to cover the bottom half of his reddening face. He was hot all over.

Without a word, Gabriel lifted a hand and placed the back of it against Jack’s face. The tips pf his knuckles were cool and made his already tense hot face tighten even further.  The soft panties hidden under a pair of gym shorts became noticeably snug and had Jack recoiling back, lower half hiding behind the door.

“Ten minutes?” he parroted.

“And I’ll pretend none of this happened,” Gabriel said. “We can bring it up later, when you’re ready.”

“Fine, that’s...more than reasonable.” Jack backed into his room, frowning when he saw how patient Gabriel was being. He was so used to his commander testing everyone with his rash impatience. The man had no problem issuing out punishment over the slightest offense, and yet right now Gabriel was offering him a chance to hide everything away until he was ready.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said, suddenly, “I’m not quite prepared for showing myself off to you, not yet.”

To his surprise, Gabriel chuckled again, this time lacking the crude sarcasm. “No need to be so formal about it, Jack. I’m the one who should be apologizing. Rushin’ over here the second I find out you got them, not thinking if you were ready for it or not.”

Jack eased, letting go of the blush he’d been accumulating and managed a more relaxed, natural smile appear. “Yeah, shame on you.”

“Ten minutes, and when I come back you’ll be dressed in uniform, ready to pay for my next meal,” Gabriel said, coming teasingly close to Jack’s lips before pulling away and heading out into the hallway.

“How incredibly chivalrous of you,” Jack complained through a cheeky grin.

Gabriel continued onward, his back to Jack. “Last I checked, you’re the ‘white knight,’ not me.”

Jack clung to the frame, smiling dreamingly for too long before it finally set in him that he was wearing only shorts and women’s undergarments. He shut the door and raced to his bed, his mind set on changing into something more appropriate for this hour, and on how his senior officer had a magical way of taking his mind off things. Jack was so envious of how Gabriel could easily calm him down, stole away the anxiety from rigorous daily rituals, or from new experiences such as this, and replace it with with an invigorating flutter.

He pulled out the package and stared at the three pairs of panties folded inside. He picked out the frost colored bikini, lifted it close to his face and turned to once again meet his reflection. They went well with his skin tone and blond hair, and would surely emphasize his blue eyes, or at least that’s what Jack figured. He paused, intrigued to know if women actually contemplated whether or not a pair of underwear went well with their eyes. Probably not. Either way, he made a point that it would be the one he’d show off to Gabriel, once he pulled himself out of this funk. They were gorgeous, and Gabriel deserved to have something lovely to admire.

Skittish thumbs rolled over the design. He’d get over this unease, this ridiculous fear of being so exposed. With that promise in mind, Jack put it away and stood up, removed his gym shorts and quickly admired the bright little blue and yellow flowers adorning his gift. If his room were only a little bigger, his mirror longer, Jack would have allowed just a minute or two to pose and check himself out, to capture a few good images before packing everything up and starting anew with Gabriel. It had to be the most self-centered, conceited thing to think of, and had Jack holding in a snort at just how ridiculous of a thought it was, but really, all he wanted to see was what Gabriel did, and maybe use that as another source of inspiration to help guide him along the way.

And, to be completely honest with himself, he thought he looked almost good wearing it.


	2. Chapter 2

As luck would have it, higher-ups called Commander Reyes to another base several states away in order to help plan a charge against the receding omnic forces and, as per usual, Jack engaged in his private and nervous pining for his commander, knowing full well a temporary intermission between them could easily become permanent if things went awry.

The brief, but alleviating messages kept Jack’s anxiety at bay, and the updates were enough to help him continue efficient work during the day, building a good reputation amongst his teammates and officials. At the very least, Gabriel would arrive back to positive news that his men were upstanding in his absence.

When his long, arduous day came to an end, Jack returned to his room.  After checking to see if Gabriel or Ana had the time to send him a message on their status, he went about his personal recreational activities, which now included modeling in front of a mirror in the attempts to better appreciate what he saw.

Just how telling was it that his favorite pair were the flowery boyshorts?

Damn, he was so old-fashioned. Out of all the revealing options he had, Jack chose the most conservative, innocent looking pair as his favorite. Something about the comforting appearance, the tiny little flowers that decorated the cotton, and the way it kept everything in together, made Jack giddy. He tried them on every chance he had, if only for a few minutes.

Maybe it was because it covered more? Although they only contributed a few inches of cover-up around the thighs, Jack did feel less exposed in them. Less... _cheeky_.

Another late evening alone in his room, and naturally Jack wanted to try them on again, though at this point it was hardly considered trying at all. He had no issue when swapping his briefs for the flowery pair. Perhaps that was why Gabriel refrained from commenting when he made the selection. But with Jack still afraid to wash them, in part because he didn’t want anyone to accidentally stumble upon his laundry and spot the undergarments amongst the heavy jeans or large jackets, and because he didn’t want to risk them becoming faded so early, it was less practical to wear them so often. And with his promise to show off to Gabriel still fresh in his mind, he knew he had to try on something new.

He settled on the bed and reached for the frost colored bikini, but lacking attention, pulled the deep red one out. Damn. Upon sight, Jack pressed his legs together. Why on earth he had failed to mention the red bikini with Gabriel, Jack hadn’t the slightest idea. He raised it up, envisioning how indescribably sexy Gabriel would look in them. He was so used to seeing his commander dressed in armor, if not, then the man was either in uniform or loose-fitted, dark attire. A tight, blood red bikini would be such a treat to see. It would look so well on him, and the red was dark enough for Gabriel’s tastes. He knew the panties wouldn’t be able to cover the entirety of Gabriel’s rear. Oh no, a well-sculpted ass like that wouldn't be contained, and it excited Jack to imagine where the red rimming would end, and delectable flesh begin.

It was so apparent why Gabriel wanted to see him in panties. As hard as it was for Jack to see himself in the same light, the very idea of feeling up his commander, letting his fingers taste hot skin before dipping down to that soft lace, prying through such delicate clothing and sucking Gabriel off while he still had it on, left Jack hot and needy.

He sighed, letting one hand fall on top of developing erection. As much as he loved the boyshorts and the pretty blue and yellow flowers, they were terribly constricting. He could feel the blood start to fill his shaft, and it trying to move within its limited space. Jack was almost compelled to rub his hand on top of the fabric, to stir himself erect just to see how far it could go.

The warm glimmer from the red bikini stopped him.

What was Gabriel doing right now? A man of his rank would no doubt be busy engaged in tactical advising, perhaps a meeting discussing recent events. It would be selfish of him to pry the commander away from his work, especially at this late hour, without Gabriel sending anything message first to let him know he was done for the night, and yet Jack wanted to see him.

He returned to his small desk to refresh his screen and see if anything had been updated in the last ten minutes. His eyes immediately lit up when he saw Gabriel sent something just moments ago. A short message, just a complaint about how long and boring things were now that he was calling the shots, but it riled Jack up enough to nearly forget the emails were being monitored. He stopped himself from typing out anything lewd, cutting down his message to simple question: could Gabriel get on screen and speak with him for a moment?

Nervous fingers tapped a frantic beat while Jack waited for his response. Less than half a minute in, his hands were back on the keyboard, typing out an additional response.

 _I have something I want to show you_ , and it was only after Jack sent that message did he realize just how ludicrous it was for him to type something so blatant to his superior officer, and without any guarantee of a response. For all he knew, Gabriel was trying to get some rest.

He received his response shortly after. _Sure._

Jack grinned. He wasn't entirely sure why. Beyond his toothy grin was absolutely no idea of how or why he was so stupid to have sent the message in the first place. It was so obvious what his message implied. He lured Gabriel in with the promise of something, and now it was up for Jack to deliver.

Jack fiddled with his hands before sending his reply, the mere request that Gabriel give him a few minutes before calling, and then left his seat and returned to the bed, his face burning as he picked up the frost colored panties. His heart raced when he pulled off the boyshorts, felt the chill of the cool air hit him before trying on the frost colored pair. He didn’t give himself the opportunity to check himself in the mirror before grabbing a pair of pants and quickly putting them on. Even after buttoning up, Jack felt the light, cool fabric taunt him. His throat dried. Jack went into his closet and pulled a dark grey sleeve, yanking an old hoodie off a hanger. Not until he had it zipped all the way up did he realize it was Gabriel’s, which only contributed to his growing unease. Seeing how scared he a week ago, Jack supposed this was an improvement. There was no doubt that he was hesitant to speak with Gabriel—hence the pants—but despite the fear, he was quite eager to see Gabriel again, and maybe try some minor flirting once he calmed down.

 _I look good_ , he thought just as he was about to walk over to the mirror, stopping himself because he knew it wouldn't do him any good, not when he had clothes covering him.

His monitor lit up. Jack sat down, suddenly feeling unworthy of the situation. Before picking up, he informed himself it would start off as a regular chat, and once settled he’d let Gabriel know he was wearing them right now.

He picked up and saw Gabriel staring back at him, and proceeded to melt inside.

“Hey,” Gabriel greeted with a lazy wave.

Jack smiled back. “Hey there.”

“Is that my hoodie?” Gabriel asked, pointing a finger at Jack. “How long have you had that?”

“Since you’ve left it in my room,” Jack replied haughtily. He saw a brief shine from Gabriel’s teeth, felt his tips of his ears glow. “How are you?” he asked, voice softer.

“I’m surrounded by imbeciles.” Gabriel pulled at his beard. "Can't get anyone to agree on a coherent plan."

"Well, this is war we're talking about," Jack said. "You can never be too safe."

Gabriel fell back into his seat, groaning. "We got crazed tin cans falling back! Now's the time to trash 'em and remind them who's in charge."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"In all honesty, I'd rather you'd play it safe, that way you come back to me in one piece," Jack confessed, watching silently as Gabriel's head dipped down, rethinking the situation from the younger man’s perspective.

Gabriel earned his medals and rank. He was only a few years older than him, but already Gabriel had a place amongst well-seasoned men as a powerful leader, someone who deserved title and respect. None of this made a difference to Jack, and he could see by the downward turn of Gabriel's brows, his incisors nipping at his lip while trying to think up something positive to say, that he was equally aware of how much his choices mattered to Jack.

"Jack." Gabriel's elbows rested on the table, hands clasped together. He closed his eyes and Jack listened as he sighed heavily out of his nostrils. "Enough about me," he said. "All of this. You said you had something you wanted to show me?"

"Oh?" It took a second adapt to the sudden change of topic, and for his brain to place a finger on what exactly Gabriel meant. Once it hit, Jack promptly forgot about the whole ordeal, and returned to a slight state of panic. "I, uh, did, didn't I?"

"Something the matter?" It was less of a question, and more a suggestion.

"No," Jack said, cracking a less than confident smile. By now his ears were aflame, and heat masked the top half of his face. "I just remembered what it was."

"Uh-huh," Gabriel muttered into his hands. He continued to stare oddly at Jack until, finally, he pieced it together and lit up, leaning closer to the screen. “Wait?” he asked, an inquiring little grin beginning to form across his face. " _Really_?"

Jack’s panic grew, but along with it was a strange, ticklish sort of excitement. He was caught in the act, doing the very thing he was so afraid of being seen in, and instead of pure shame, Jack felt relief. He saw a finger slip between Gabriel's grin, teeth pinching down on it as he withheld an eager chuckle. It made Jack wonder why he'd been so scared before.

"Yes," he answered. A burst of static ran up his spine, causing his entire body to shiver when it registered what he admitted to his commander.

"Well fuck, Morrison," Gabriel said. He looked away, barely muffling another snort. Dark as his room was, Jack could make out the end of his smile reaching higher. "Now I feel bad for all that griping."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Jack brushed it off as he inched closer to the monitor, taking in the rising cheeks, thinning lips and Gabriel's reluctance to make eye-contact with him. Why was it Gabriel always looked away when he was at his most handsome? Jack bit his inner cheek as he thought of how bad he wanted to be with Gabriel at this very moment, force his hand away from his face so he could take it all in.

"Shit." Gabriel wiped his forehead. "So, if you were to stand up..."

His eyes looked past Jack, down at what the monitor couldn't show. His stare lidded, trying to imagine what sort of delectables were hidden from plain view, just out reach. A wonderful, tantalizing secret, Jack realized.

"My hoodie and some panties _._ " Gabriel breathed out, leaning to one side as though he were barely capable of supporting himself. Once again, his teeth were back to nipping and tugging at the edge of his lips. "You really know how to drive a man, Jack."

The front of Jack's pants tightened. The softness of the underwear called to him again, brushed the tip of his cock trying to readjust itself in its limited space.

"So," Gabriel said. Jack loved how low it was, adored how Gabriel closed in on the monitor, so eager to grab a peek. "You wanna show me what you're hiding? Or am I going to have to beg?"

"You? Beg?" Jack laughed. Deep down he wanted to say 'yes,' demand Gabriel ask for a striptease, and after some deliberation, Jack would wholeheartedly agree, but he knew he lacked the gall to do so. "Lucky for you, I'm not that cruel," he said, regretful that he didn't take the opportunity to have his commander under his control.

"Of course not." Gabriel tugged the ends of his beard, chuckling. "Let me see you, Jack. Strip for me."

"Strip?" Jack blushed when he heard his voice stammer over the word.

Gabriel emitted a flirtatious chuckle. " _Please_ ," he asked. It sounded so painfully close to begging.

"Alright," Jack rushed out. He pulled his chair back and stood up, stumbled forward and listened to Gabriel continue taunting him with his slow, sultry little chuckle. Jack felt his blush spread like wildfire. He fought to look at the monitor and face Gabriel and try not to let his laugh control him. He stood back, not letting the presence of his erection showing through his pants deter him, and reached for the jacket's zipper.

"Now, now," Gabriel said. His palm faced the monitor, stopping Jack. "Not so fast. This isn't a race, Jack."

Jack swallowed. No, Gabriel was right. He lured him in with the promise of a show, and he nearly screwed it up. He frowned, but Gabriel still wore his pleasant smile, patiently waiting for Jack to relax to relay his orders.

Right, Jack thought. There's no reason to get upset.

"Not the jacket." Gabriel's finger casted down. "Take off the pants..."

He dropped his arms, and with them some built-up anxiety that he amassed in that short period. This wasn't the first time he undressed in front of Gabriel. He reminded himself they'd done similar before, minus the women's undergarments. This wasn't much different. By the time his fingers touched the cool button, his fear was gone, replaced with newfound vigor. His fingers shook as he undid the button, took the small zipper and pulled it down, and did his best to not let the bulge of his erection bother or get in the way.

"That's better," he heard Gabriel comment. He sounded delighted. "Oh, I see blue."

"I like blue." Jack stared down at the bright, rigid tip of his penis peeking through the light blue lace bikini. "It's my favorite."

"It suits you," Gabriel said. "Are they the same blue shorts from before?"

"No," he said. His thumbs hooked around the belt loops and he lightly tugged down. Gabriel's eyes were glued on him. Cool air seeped inward as he slowly undressed, his hips swaying to the side to appear somewhat seductive. The further he went, the more he felt the heat of his erection pull at the bikini, stretching it forward. It was worst fear realized. Jack wanted to will it away, keep it from spoiling the show. He was too nervous, too busy with the task at hand.

The striptease ceased being a show once Jack reached his knees. To remove the pants, he had no choice but to tear away from Gabriel's changing, but needy expressions, and pay close attention to his shaking legs, his throbbing erection.

"Nice." Gabriel wiped the bottom of his face, voice filled with wanton. "Very nice, Jack."

It was obvious what he was referring to. The same things that annoyed Jack had Gabriel riled up and thirsting for more. Under Gabriel's gaze, Jack didn’t think his legs looked too thick, shoulders too broad and his penis standing at attention a distraction. Everything went together, and he looked good, good enough to stand upright and let Gabriel bear witness. Chest heaving under the worn jacket, Jack backed into the light; afraid, excited, and showed himself off to Gabriel.

Gabriel covered his mouth. " _Fuck_ , Jack."

Lord, he had Gabriel whining. Jack's toes curled inward as that hungry whine that couldn't be suppressed played again in his mind, fueling the desire to react, to want to break from standing like a display and reach for Gabriel through the monitor. Now he'd do anything to pull Gabriel through the screen, take his hands in his and guide them down to the silky panties, and then beg to be fondled.  

Jack swallowed. "That good?"

"You've no idea," Gabriel growled, "the things I'd do to you if we were in the same room." He readjusted himself in his seat, hinting to Jack the sort of repercussions his appearance left. "You look so good it hurts."

"I do?" Why Jack asked he didn't know. He knew he looked good. He'd seen his reflection enough times. But hearing it from Gabriel, how it provoked such a strong reaction, was something else. Jack was under the man's gaze, but oddly enough he didn't feel exposed.

"Of course, Jack," Gabriel said, his mouth parting further as he broke into a quick, airy chuckle.

With Gabriel glued on him, licking his lips and following his every move, Jack felt in control. He tugged at the zipper and pulled it down, letting the ripple of the metal against the plastic edges be the only sound emitted from his side. He glanced down, watching the jacket part, exposing his reddened chest underneath, heaving at first, but then falling under a controlled rhythm. He shivered, and felt his erection lessen. It throbbed, was still prominent enough that it lingered on his mind, but the tug from the panties no longer devoured his mind, and Jack could finally concentrate on his image.

And what he saw was exactly what he believed Gabriel did. Here he was, under the light, wearing an old, faded dark grey hoodie that looked big on him, and light frost colored panties made for a woman, and yet there he stood underneath, tall and broad, blushing so that the upper portion of his chest and cheeks were blemished with light freckles, and he didn’t feel any less than himself. Under the jacket his shoulders pointed out, his thick, muscular thighs and weakening erection stretched out the bikini, leaving his rear feeling exposed and bare, and the hairs around his navel were so shiny under the light of his room, and he didn’t feel bad about it. The bikini was so pretty, and Jack could see the little lacy flower pattern that made it up. Each flower was so delicate and small, even the ones stretched out under the shape of his penis. They were adorable, and looked so good, and with Gabriel staring at them,at _him_ , Jack didn’t feel out of place wearing them.

“How do I look?” Jack inquired, voice hushed. His fingers played with the zipper, taunting Gabriel to respond with one of his hands leaving the table.  

Gabriel smirked at him. “Sexy,” he answered. “Jack, take off the panties…”

It was he needed to hear to lift his arms up and stretch, separating the jacket and letting light splash over his chest and abdomen. His erection throbbed back to life as he listened to Gabriel breath out a muffled complaint, his patience waning over rising desire. It was an indescribably lewd sound, and it inspired Jack back to bringing his hands over the delicate elastic top of his panties, a cheeky smile spreading across his face as he watched Gabriel continue to chase after his movements.

“Morrison?” A loud, frigid series of knocking interrupted them. Jack halted in place, eyes widening in fear as he turned and looked over at the door. “You’re past curfew. Lights out.”

He flared his nose, relieved to hear that it was just a warning, and nothing else. It didn’t stop his body from breaking into a nervous sweat, his heart from skipping several beats, and his mind reeling with enough horrific scenarios, should the door magically decide to slide open.

“Yes! Apologies, sir!” Jack stammered, returning to the screen to see Gabriel looking just as shocked and out of it as he was.

He immediately flicked off the light. Once in the darkness, Jack leaned against the wall and wiped his forehead with a shaking hand. He glanced at the flickering monitor, the only light left in the room, and managed a faint chuckle.

“Well, damn,” he muttered.

“Worse comes to worse, they tell me about it,” he heard Gabriel reply.

“I’ll tell them you provoked me,” Jack said back, peeling himself off from the wall and walking back to his seat. His erection was gone. Nothing quite like a scare from a senior officer to kill all arousal. Jack wrapped his arms around himself, now embracing the heat the old hoodie produced. “Now what?”

Gabriel shrugged at him. “You turn off your monitor like a good little boy.”

It wasn’t the answer Jack wanted to hear. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Gabriel said. “Not like we’d be able to do anything anyways. Not with this distance.”

“Yeah, but, you were having fun,” Jack said. He sounded a mix between disappointment and frustration. Jack wouldn’t admit to it, but he was in the same boat. Right then, he had it. Gabriel was chasing after him, a slave to his moves, and Jack felt so damn good about it. The same panties that taunted him became just another article of clothing. They were second to the jacket Gabriel left behind. Gabriel wanted to see him strip off the panties before the jacket!

“ _We_ were having fun,” Gabriel corrected, snickering at Jack. “And we’ll have more fun once I get back, assuming you’re alright with me watching you up close?”

His voice lacked the delicious neediness from before. It was replaced with his usual, kind voice–as soft and peaceful as Gabriel would allow it to be in their shared presence.

“Yeah, I am,” Jack said, squinting his eyes to make out Gabriel easing back into place. “Thanks,” he added.

“For what?”

“Saying I look sexy.” He heard himself say it and blushed.

“Jack, Jack.” He listened to Gabriel fall back on his seat, pushing back a little. He could barely make out his spread legs. Jack wished it wasn’t so dark on either side, he’d liked to get another glimpse of his commander in wanton. “You _are_ sexy.”

If he had any doubt up to this point, Gabriel clarifying to him once more that he was snuffed it all out, and Jack was suddenly thankful it was dark so that he could hide away his humility for the night.  Even after their conversation was long over, and Jack restless in bed, the words replayed in his mind, in the exact way Gabriel had spoken them, and it affected him just the same.

 _I’m sexy_ , he thought, and smiled through the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be three chapters, four if I feel like having them swap roles later. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any unaccounted errors. I feel as though I keep spotting an issue with each edit. 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this through.


End file.
